Sporting optics, such as binoculars, are often used during sporting activities, such as hunting. Straps are often used to retain the sporting optic around a user's neck while the user manipulates another object, such as a rifle. The sporting object can swing from the user's neck, such as when moving or leaning over, interfering with the activity and/or damaging the sporting optic.